A Partner's Loyalty
by Aria Soul
Summary: Soul and Maka are best freinds, but when a new boy comes to the DWMA what will happen to their relationship? As Maka spends more amd more time with the new Weapon, Soul becomes strangely overprotective of his partner...
1. Chapter 1: New Kid

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I AM BUT AN OBSESSED FANGIRL WITH A LAPTOP AND A NEED TO WRITE ABOUT THESE CERTAIN CHARACTERS! That is all….**

**A/N This is my first fanfic so try and take it easy on meh cuz I just had this idea about an hour ago -.-**

**Anywho…. ON WITH THE AMAZING DRAMATIC STORY!**

_Chapter One: New Kid_

Soul P.O.V.~ "SOUL WAKE UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Those were the first words Soul Eater heard when he woke up that morning. The first thing he saw was even more frightening: Maka standing next to his bed with a frying pan, poised and ready to strike. "Alright, alright I'm up! Just don't hit me…." Soul muttered as he sat up and walked groggily to the door, with a somewhat still annoyed Maka in tow.

Two bowls of cereal and a change of clothes later, weapon and meister were heading off to school. "So aren't we getting a new student today?" asked Soul over the noise of his motorcycle. "Yeah, I hear he's supposed to be pretty powerful even for a new-be." Maka said distantly. Soul sighed, Maka hadn't been the same since he'd gotten hurt in their last battle. _I wish she would stop being such a big baby and just talk to me about it_, he thought as he parked in front of the DWMA.

In class, it seemed as if no one could stop talking about the new student. "I don't care who this kid is, there's no way he can be a bigger star than me!" boasted Black Star. "Yeah Black Star no one is, I know." Soul said sarcastically, though Black Star didn't seem to notice. Suddenly everyone fell silent as Dr. Stein walked in with a tall hazel eyed boy with smooth hair.

"Everyone, this is Darren. He is a new student here and a weapon." "Ohhh! What kind?" yelled out Patti. The boy smiled "I can turn into many weapons, including a canon and scythe." He said confidently changing his arms into said canons. "I can even fight on my own." The class oohed and ahhed, all except Black Star and Soul. "He might have a lot of weapon forms but I'm still the greatest assassin ever." Black Star half whispered. "Well I think he's pretty amazing, I mean he probably doesn't even need a meister." Maka mused aloud.

Soul's head snapped in the direction of his meister. He stared at her a long time before leaning back in his seat. "He doesn't seem that cool to me…" Soul muttered.

"Darren, why don't you take that empty seat next to Maka?" Stein suggested, much to Soul's horror. Darren nodded and walked to his seat, smiling at Maka as he sat down. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Darren." He said. She just blushed and giggled- _very uncool, _Soul thought.

Soul reached over the desk. "I'm Soul, and this weak minded girl is my partner, Maka." He said, trying-and failing- to dodge a Maka Chop. "Don't listen to him Darren, he's just an idiot." Maka muttered "Well he can't be that bad if he's paired with such a charming girl." The new guy replied. Soul glared at him. Who did this kid think he was, marching in here and sweet talking _his _meister? Soul didn't even see what was so special about him anyways.

**S~E**

Throughout the day "Mr. Perfect Darren" just kept getting even more perfect. He was good looking, almost as smart as Maka, and just as strong as Black Star. By the end of the day he was swarmed by girls. Although, to Soul's utter disgust, he seemed to have his eyes on only one girl. "Hey Maka, wait up!" Darren shouted as he caught up with her and her partner.

"Oh hey, Darren! Is there something you need?" Maka said cheerily. "Well, we have a test tomorrow and I was just wondering if you want to study together." He replied. "Sure you can come over to my place, I'm sure Soul won't mind." She agreed flashing Soul a warning glance.

"If you expect me to give both of you two a ride-" Soul began, "Oh that's alright I have my own bike. Coming Maka?" Darren waved Maka over to his impressive looking motorcycle. Maka took an uncertain look at Soul, who shrugged, and then ran over to Darren and hopped on the bike, wrapping her arms around him.

Soul stood there in shock for a few minutes, before angrily kicking his bike. "Crap! What the heck was I thinking?" Soul sighed. Why was Maka so interested in Darren? And what did he want with her?

Most of all, why did it bother Soul so much?


	2. Chapter 2: Close

**DISCLAIMER: - was in the first chapter.**

**A/N Wow It hasn't even been a week and this stories gotten so many favs and good reviews! (THANK YOU REVEIWERS, YOUR SERVICE IS MUCH APPRICIATED!) Anyways, sorry Ch. 2 took so long. All I can say is: **_**I Hate Homework!**_

_CHAPTER 2: CLOSE_

Maka P.O.V~ As the days went by, Maka found herself spending more and more time with Darren. He was funny, smart, and always said the nicest things to her. Maka liked being around him, unlike Soul, who seemed rather short tempered and irritated lately. Maka couldn't even eat dinner with him without feeling awkward.

Maka thought it was her fault. Lately, she had been trying to distance herself from Soul because of what happened during their last battle. _Maybe if I'm not as close to him, he won't feel like he needs to protect me. _Maka had thought. Even though Darren was an amazing person, she still missed Soul's company.

**S~E**

Soul walked outside after class that next week, and noticed Darren leaning against the wall, waiting. "If you're looking for Maka, she's helping Ms. Marie in the library and won't be leaving for another half hour." Soul said stopping beside him. He stood there for a minute, until his curiosity got the better of him.

"So, what do you think about Maka?" Soul asked awkwardly. Darren raised an eyebrow, then smirked, "Well, she's super smart, powerful, and pretty hot." Soul felt like slapping him. Sure he'd always thought Maka was kind of cute, but calling her _hot?_ This guy didn't know what he was dealing with.

Darren chuckled at Soul's angered expression. "You're pretty close to Maka aren't you?" he asked. Soul all but growled, and then sighed "She's my partner, and my best friend. But that's it." Darren smirked and nodded. "I see. Well, if I were you, I'd keep an eye on her. Someone might take her if you're not careful…" Soul grabbed Darren by the shirt and pinned him against the wall. "What do you mean by that you little snob?" Soul asked, his voice eerily calm.

Darren kept that stupid smirk on his face. "Someone like Maka has the potential to make a very powerful death scythe. And it seems to me like you're just falling a little short." Soul raised his fist. He didn't really care what Darren said about him, but if he was thinking about using Maka…. "If you ever hurt my meister, I swear-"

"Soul what are you _doing?"_ Maka screeched as she pushed Soul off Darren. "Maka!" Soul exclaimed falling to the ground. "I was just-!" Maka's angry glare cut him off. "That is so not cool Soul! You don't just try to beat up your partner's friends!" Turning to Darren she added, "I'm so sorry! Soul's not usually such a jerk, just, you know, most of the time." _That's cold._ Soul thought. _I'm not _that _terrible, am I?_

Darren still wore his way too overconfident smirk. "It's alright Maka, I'm sure he just needs to cool down." "Stop talking about me like I'm not listening. I can hear you, you know!" Maka snapped back to Soul, moving in until she was mere inches from his face. "We'll talk about this at home." She whispered fearsomely. Darren put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How about we go for a ride?" He suggested with a wink. Maka cast one more furious look at Soul, then turned and headed for the parking lot. "Yeah, that's fine by me." She said curtly.

Soul sat there until the couple left. And then until the teachers left. And even until the _janitors_ left. After he was sure everyone was gone, Soul threw back his head, and let out the loudest scream he could manage.

He had screwed up. Again. He had let Maka go with that creep and the worst past was: _He still had no idea why it bothered him so much!_ He wasn't jealous, was he? He had never had reason to be jealous about Maka because… well because Maka was Maka. Guys didn't like girls like her, they only cared about the pretty girls who wore makeup. Even though Maka was talented, and determined, and the just coolest partner ever, he still-!

Soul ran his hands through his hair. _What's wrong with me? Why does it hurt inside when I see him with her? Why do I even care! _Getting up, Soul wondered if his questions would ever be answered.

**WHOO! It's done! Haha I realized I write a lot better at night….**

**REVIEW! X3**


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note SORRY

(A/N)

**Hey guys, I really want to finish this Soul Eater fanfic, but right now there are a few prolems preventing me.**

**1. I'm really busy. I'm trying to write my own book and also tryin to keep up with school and art and piano and guitar- yea you get the point.**

**2. No Motivation. I have absoluttely no inspiration what so ever. Quite honestly I can't remember why I was writing it.**

**3. My Computer crashed. Everything I had typed up is gone. And I dont know if I can get it back.**

**So I'm really really really sorry. But for now, this story is cancelled. I might finish it one day but not for a long time.**

**SORRY! .**


End file.
